


The Stars

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: 10Doc, M/M, slash or friendship, whatever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: They lay side by side in the bed of an old pickup truck that's long been abandoned by its previous owners, gazing at the stars.





	

They lay side by side in the bed of an old pickup truck that's long been abandoned by its previous owners, gazing at the stars. Even after all the chaos, after the start of the zombie apocalypse, something so simple as looking at the stars hasn't ceased to be breath taking.

 

For a few moments Doc wonders what might have happened to them, the people who left behind the truck, before deciding he's probably better off not knowing.

 

10k's the first to break the silence, by clearing his throat and looking over at Doc. "If you could go back in time and stop everything from happening, say you had the knowledge of some way to prevent all this, would you?"

 

Doc takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "That's a tough one, kid. I know the right thing to say is that I would go back and fix everything, and maybe I would given the chance, but I don't know. I never would have met our little group of misfits. Roberta, Cassandra, Addie, and Mack. Hell, even Murphy's not that bad. When he's not being an ass." Doc smiles when 10k laughs at that. "I don't know if I could go back, knowing I'd most likely never meet you."

 

10k smiles softly, and reaches over to grasp Doc's hand, lightly squeezing. "I'm glad I met you, too. There's no one else I'd rather be trekking across a zombie filled country with."


End file.
